


Stygian

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is So Done, M/M, That's Not How The Force Works, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Now mischief, murder, wrath of hell drawth nereand dyre Phlegethon flood doth blood requireAchilles death shalbe reuenged hereWith slaughter such as Stygian lakes desyreHer daughters blood shall slake the sprites yre,Whose sonne we slew. wherof doth yet remayne,The wrath beneath, and hell shalbe theyr payne.—Lucius Annaeus Seneca (trans. by Jasper Heywood), The Sixth Tragedy, 1559





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyconrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793313) by [lilyconrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/pseuds/lilyconrad). 



> I got a great idea, only problem is I'm not sure how to proceed... That Said I know a few major things, so This is very much a WIP. This first chapter is just a small taste of what I'm aiming for, Hux sick of Kylo acting like a child and Well I'm sure if you read this you'll realize almost at once what I'm going for in this fic lol XD
> 
> Also very inspired by Equinox written by lilyconrad, it's nothing like that story but it made me think of how strange the force is and what else it was capable of

_Now mischief, murder, wrath of hell drawth nere_  
 _and dyre Phlegethon flood doth blood require_  
 _Achilles death shalbe reuenged here_  
 _With slaughter such as Stygian lakes desyre_  
 _Her daughters blood shall slake the sprites yre,_  
 _Whose sonne we slew. wherof doth yet remayne,_  
 _The wrath beneath, and hell shalbe theyr payne._  
—Lucius Annaeus Seneca (trans. by Jasper Heywood), The Sixth Tragedy, 1559

 

* * *

* * *

 

He was uncertain of where he was, it was a rather Caliginous wood that he found himself in, it felt like he was being watched as well. A dark entity keeping him in sight, just waiting for a moment of vulnerability. Waiting for him to trip up on the dark roots or smack his face into some branches of the trees all around him and devour him whole.

A small cabin caught his attention, there was a light in the window and a shadow danced across the window before disappearing. It would be better to go there, no matter what he could protect himself from a living breathing person after all. And he might be able to find out where he was and how he had come here.

He reached the door, movement inside causing him to freeze, what if they were what he had been feeling? What if this was some sort of force user and they would hurt him when they had him trapped? Damned, it all he wasn't a Sculag! He could do this. what was worse an unknown enemy lurking in the dark woods or the one who lived in the cabin?! He knocked on the door and it opened; Kylo Ren looked confused and then a bit worried. "Come in, it's going to be very cold soon." He followed the slightly taller man inside. If Ren was here, then where was here and why hadn't they been together? "Ren where are we?" Ren's delicate brows furrowed; "My name's Ben, not Ren?" What? "I...See. You look like someone I know." This 'Ben' nodded and moved about the cabin.

Maybe this really wasn't Kylo Ren? They wore different clothes for one, he could never see Ren wearing anything but his dark robes, and Ben seemed to hunch in on himself, and he kept darting glances at him. Whereas Ren would glance at him but he stood tall and proud, never bowing to anyone but the supreme leader.  
"I don't know how I got here, where is here exactly?" Ben frowned lightly; "Well, we're on Dagobah." How the hell had he managed to get here? The last thing he remembered was...What? What had he been doing before finding himself on Dagobah? "I...I see." This was just too much, how had he gotten here? And wasn't this world a massive swamp? So why did the forest that surrounded this cabin look like the one on Arkanis that he used to roam in as a boy?

He sat in a chair watching Ben fiddle with a lightsaber. It was a sleek silver saber, he wondered what color it would produce for the blade. It looked much nicer than the junk that Kylo Ren called his saber.   
"Why are you here Ben, if you don't mind me asking?" Ben glanced at him, dark honey brown staring intently at him for the briefest of moments. "My master said this was where he learned, and it would do me some good to learn peace here. But, I've never been very good at learning to be at peace with myself." His master, so he was training under someone.

"You're a force user?" Ben nodded; dark hair slipping from behind a large ear to gently settle against his face. Ben pushed it out of his face with a huff. "I'm Jedi." So, a light side force user. Someone who would fight against Ren rather than with him. "So you're a rebel." Ben let out a bark of laughter; "What the vape? Is that what you think? That all Jedi are Rebels? No, I'm not part of the war. My parents are but I'm not."

Could be a lie but why would Ben say that, that he wasn't when his parents were? He stretched out, sitting far longer then maybe he'd noticed. How long had Ben been tinkering with the saber? Long enough that his back and calves were painfully tight. "I, uh. I only have one bed, there might be some extra bedding somewhere?" He nodded, and a moment later was given a blanket and a pillow found in a trunk and while he was not used to sleeping on the floor, sleep took him on swift wings.

He gasped as an alarm woke him. His heart beating wildly; "Ben?" He blinked and realized he was in his own bunk. In his room on the Finalizer. What the Kriffing hell had that been? It had to have been a dream, but why was he dreaming about someone he didn't know, but then again Ben had looked exactly like Kylo Ren hadn't he?

A softer version of the man who just wouldn't grow the Kriff up! Someone who seemed more grown up, even though he looked so young. He didn't want Ren to be soft, but he would like him to be more grown up for once, maybe the dream was just that, his wishes for Ren to grow up and for them to have a decent conversation for once...

But why the name Ben? Such a silly name, So close to Ren though, so maybe that was why? He rolled over and sat up. It was just a dream, he could forget it even happened and take on his duty as he usually did.  
Nothing had changed after all. Nothing with Ren would ever change the way he acted like an overgrown man-child. But still, there had been something about Ben that had been calming, something about his face in the firelight as he tinkered with the lightsaber caught his attention. Could Kylo Ren ever look so at peace? It was a silly notion, but it stuck to the back of his throat. Because, If Ren could get that kind of peace maybe he wouldn't be such an ass then again Ren would probably still be a thorn in his side. How could they work together when Snoke pitted them against each other? He knew the Supreme Leader did it, he could tell-It didn't help that he didn't like Ren much, but Snoke was putting more wood on the fire, making sure it stayed alive and well. Mother of Moons why was he even thinking of this? It did him no good. He should just forget the stupid dream and do his job.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was stirring something that smelled in a pot on the fire. "So Jedi can cook." Ben smirked, "We're just like anyone else, some of us can cook while others can't." The cozy cabin had him relaxing, his day to day life was so full of stress that this felt safe, good.   
Ben hummed as he stirred a little melody that he seemed partial to as he hummed it whenever cooking, or doing any menial task. "I wonder if the Force brought you here to me if we're supposed to do something together."   
It was a thought, wasn't it? "Only I'm not a force sensitive." Ben frowned; "At least not a strong one if you are because not everyone knows they can use the force, that's why some Jedi were taken in even though they were old." That was possible? To not know you could use the Force? That seemed a bit far-fetched, how could someone not know they were different?  
"How would one go about finding out if they could, in fact, use the Force?" Ben tilted his head; "I think a great upheaval can show it, or if a Force-sensitive dives into the Force within the person. Everything has the Force after all, But, I haven't learned everything so I don't know for sure."

He must have dozed off because Ben shook him lightly; "You'd be more comfortable on the bed rather than in this chair you know." He nodded and let Ben guide him to the bed. "My mother always caught me sleeping in the strangest spots when I was little. Couldn't help myself really." Ben murmured, pulling him fully into sleeps arms.  
Only for him to shoot up in his bunk, eyes searching for what he wouldn't find.

Ben wasn't real, but each dream he had of the man made him ache for it to be real. He wanted Ben to be real because then he wouldn't be so alone... A secret want that he couldn't have, his work had to be completed he couldn't abandon everything he had worked so hard for just for someone to love him. No one had loved him before, and no one would ever love him. Not after all he'd done in the name of the order.

And so what if Ben looked like Kylo Ren serial destroyer of consoles? They were nothing alike, not really. Ben was sweet and soft-spoken, only loud when well invested in the conversation or when he was letting out that bark of a laugh.  
Damned him for wanting Ben, he'd only destroy the man if he were real. He wasn't exactly the nicest man out there and he knew it, not to mention he couldn't even compete with Ben's body, the man had to exercise every day and was built like a wookie.   
Broad shoulders, slim waist, long legs. He was gorgeous while laughing, those dark eyes turning honey in the firelight, he didn't deserve these dreams at all. Ben was a figment of his imagination and he hated it. Hated how weak he'd become.

By the time he'd made it to his office he knew something was wrong, he sighed As he scanned his datapad. Ren had once again busted something or other, thankfully not very important in the large scale of things but still. He knew better than to attack objects.  
This was seriously getting out of hand if he could just convince Ren to do something else with his anger than ruin the ship. He'd have to talk to Ren about this latest destruction, not that it ever stopped him from destroying things but still one could hope it would do something and what exactly set Ren off? They weren't doing anything particularly difficult currently, and most of the crew knew now, to not test Ren's patience what little there was of it. So what had caused this little tantrum? Sod it, he'd deal with it later when he didn't have so much kriffing paperwork to deal with. How did he amass so much in such a little span of time?

Turns out he didn't have to go looking for Ren because several hours later Ren found him nearly complete with paperwork he'd had to deal with pretty much all day.  
"We need to talk." The abrupt words startled him, not that he let it show, Ren often came into his office with little to no warning. "Yes, you're right we do. What the Mother of Kwath, is your problem? Another machine downed by your saber seriously? We cannot keep replacing things you break Ren! I've told you repeatedly to stop breaking the ship, find a damned hobby or something and stop destroying my ship!"  
Ren blinked at him stupidly; honestly, the man needed to grow the Kriff up! "No. That's not what I needed to talk to you about." He couldn't help it as anger erupted in his chest at Ren's words; "You Son of a bantha! Stop destroying this ship and acting like it dosen't matter! It does matter because you lower the moral on this ship every time someone sees you destroying things or finds what you destroyed!"

Ren glared at him, no doubt getting close to his boiling point. He'd never dared talk to Ren like this before and why would he? Ren would simply choke or throw him with the Force, wouldn't he? But this was too much, too many times the ship had been destroyed by Ren's temperament and he couldn't stand to let it continue.  
"I would pick your next words very carefully General." The Vocoder of Ren's helmet made that statement sound very dark, very measured. It left him speechless for once, what did he say other then what he'd already said. He sighed and placed his gloved hands on the top of his desk. "My apologies Lord Ren, I simply believe that you don't listen when I tell you how important it is to not lower the men's moral. It's important that they are at peak efficiency, and you often disturb them." He hated it, hated that he had to watch his words so carefully with Ren, a man who was supposed to be his co-commander but was nothing but a pain in his side.

"Better." Ren huffed and turned; "I'll talk to you later about what I wished to speak with when your done spewing fire." He felt his face twitch in annoyance, as Ren left as he had come. How the hell was he going to deal with this?


End file.
